


Light Me Up Before I'm Done

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Nina has a new voyeuristic obsession, and it involves Corrin bent over the table by his older sister, Camilla. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 16





	Light Me Up Before I'm Done

Nina found getting Corrin drunk easy, and getting Camilla drunk even easier. She had some utterly depraved goals in mind for the night, and they both acted so nicely in playing along with her plan and doing exactly as she asked them to do. It was almost maybe a bit too easy to get going. She had a theory she wanted to test, had a desire she wanted to see through. Usually, Nina was obsessed with seeing boys fuck other boys, but she had stumbled upon Forrest getting reamed by Soleil, and discovered that the sight of boys getting fucked by girls with huge dicks appealed to her just as strongly. Maybe even more so, and she wanted to test that out, taking the first two people she could get--Prince Corrin and his sister--and putting them both to the test.

She knew that Camilla had a dick, and she wanted to see the prince get fucked by it. Simple as that. The alcohol helped loosen everybody's demeanor, helped make everything operate on a smoother level as she made her wicked move and lined up the depravity to follow, certain she could make this work out if she got everything set up for it. That took time, and took drinks, watching as things got softer and smoother, as the affection rose and everything got a little bit more overbearing.

"You are so funny tonight," Camilla said, leaning against Corrin as she sat there. She took her alcohol with a bright, smiling eagerness, bubblier than Nina expected, but she was even more clingy with Corrin than usual; it was a good sign that everything was just as it needed to be, and that Nina could make her next move forward. 

"Thanks." Corrin, by contrast, was just a bit off. A bit quiet. Malleable. He had never been quite this welcoming of Camilla's clinginess before, letting her hang off of his shoulder without shifting away or acting like anything was wrong. He didn't have much presence at all in this state, just sitting bland and open and vulnerable to suggestion. That was what made him such a ripe target for Nina; the relationship of possessive big sister and malleable, suggestible brother made them the absolute best pick for Corrin to Nina to do her damage, and she focused her efforts immediately on trying to wind them up as she made her move now on the two and got ready to push their limits. 

Nina hadn't had a drop to drink. She was better with a sharp mind and a sharp readiness to get what she wanted. "Corrin, you love your big sister, right?'

Before Corrin could respond at all, Camilla said, "He'd better," much more loudly than she probably meant to. 

"Absolutely," Corrin said, a bit slow on the take. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you aren't really showing that right now." She gestured toward the two of them. "If you really love your sister, then why aren't you going down on her?"

"Why am I not what?" Corrin shook his head quickly, trying to shake off the weirdness of those words. But beside him, Camilla was listening, tightening up in curiosity and intrigue.

"If you really want to show how much you love Camilla, I don't possibly understand why you wouldn't go down on her. You should show your love to Camilla. Don't you think so, princess?" Nina knew this sounded patently absurd, but she had spent a lot on the bottles of cider now lying empty on the table, and if it had been worth the money she'd spent, she knew it was going to work.

"Why aren't you?" Camilla asked, turning toward Corrin. "Nina, you bring up a good point. I'm intrigued by what you're thinking, please continue." The utter weirdness of this situation was something that would reap its wicked reward quickly.

"I'll help!" Nina said, pulling up out of her chair. "Come with me, prince, you have some love to show your sister." Nina found it easy to get Corrin out of his chair, as he remained so confused but so trusting, unsure where he was ore what he was doing, but prepared to trust anyone who spoke to him. Camilla didn't need any more convincing herself; she was already committed, certain, wanting to see what utter insanity could ensue.

Camilla helped out by tugging her clothes out of the way, and a fat, flaccid cock hung waiting between her legs. She pulled her chair out a little bit, offering space for Corrin to settle in before her, and the bubbling excitement held her tight as she watched Nina guide Corrin to his knees right in front of her, bringing his lips forward.

"Now open up, and take the head into your mouth. We'll start this nice and slow." Nina didn't need a lot; she just wanted to see Corrin with a cock in his mouth, and Nina could take care of much of the rest for the sake of her business. She only needed a little, only needed the certainty of what she was after to pan out most of the way, and she knew she could get that from him as she prepared and coached him now, step by step, through this depravity.

Corrin opened up for his sister's cock, taking it a little bit of the way into his mouth and closing his eyes. Camilla let out a low, appreciative rumble as the excitement washed across her; it was hard to contain herself or act decent in the face of something like this, and she felt ready to seek it out, ready to explore and indulge as she prepared herself for this. "Oh, I feel loved already," she cooed in drunken delight.

Nina's fingers wrapped around the princess's hardening cock. "You'll feel even more loved when you cum inside his mouth," Nina said, standing over them and starting to stroke the cock with careful, appreciative motions. She looked down at Corrin, cheeks flush, a cock between his lips; it was perfect. It was everything Nina wanted to see from him, and it drove her up the wall with excitement as she played a part in this incestuous little regret.

Relaxing back in her seat and allowing this to happen, Camilla took the stroking of her cock in stride. This was a wonderful treatment, but her eyes were firm upon Corrin; Nina was a presence here, but one that didn't come into this quite so much, as she locked eyes with her beloved sibling, rapidly finding appreciation for this depraved little treat, and she didn't feel like there was anything wrong here. Maybe there was, but she was past the point of caring, wanting only to feel more of this treatment and wanting to sink into the warmth and the hunger of letting herself relax. The more she received these pumps along her dick, the more she wanted to just accept it, let it slide on by and embrace the passion.

Corrin felt in over his head, but he didn't pull back as the steady strokes continued, as the weird rushes of confusion and frustration came on messier and weirder. It was a lot, and he was stuck overwhelmed and confused as he tried to make sense of all it, his struggles deepening as he hung there, staring up at Camilla without any clear idea what was happening. He did as he was told, but it made Nina happy, and it certainly made Camilla ecstatic, so he was ready to let this happen even if he remained totally unable to piece together the why of this situation at all. This didn't seem like any reasonable way to love one's sibling at all.

"That's perfect. Don't you feel the love?" Nina asked them both, jerking the fat girlcock off faster inside of Corrin’s mouth, as the head throbbed. At full hardness, the utter size of Camilla's intimidating dick was plain to see, and Nina knew it was a lot more dick than Corrin could handle. It would have been a lot for anyone to take. "I'm happy to help both of you get closer, and sort out your feelings."

Camilla's pre-cum dripped into Corrin's mouth as he held his lips obediently in place. He didn't know what else to do with it, so he swallowed it down, shivering and squirming under the bizarre feelings rising up through him, trying his best to deal with everything pushing his limits. SO many things hit so quickly, and Corrin wasn't sure how to make sense of most of it, trying his best to pierce through the mental fog of his thoughts and think it through, and he didn't really have a prayer of it. The throb of his sister's big cock and the intimidating certainty that it was much bigger than his all hung in his mind, left him with questions he didn't know for sure how to answer, with feelings he didn't know how to take.

"Your mouth is so warm," Camilla moaned. "Suck on it a little bit. Please, Corrin, suck on my cock and show me that you love me." She didn't pull him down or make him throat her cock. She almost wanted to, but she resisted, aching under the growing delights and desires of letting this all go, embracing the chaos taking her by storm and allowing herself to explore a deeper expression of utter fucking chaos. It was too much, and as she kept letting it all happen, she knew only that there was a wonderful need for more driving her up the wall.

"Yeah, suck on it. Suck on this big, fat girlcock and show your sister all of your love!" Nina’s breath was tightening. she wasn't even getting any stimulation here, but she needed more of it, aching under this raw excitement as she pursued a deepening appreciation for what was happening, craving these desires and embracing further need, not caring what the cost was or how out of control this was getting. Nina saw this all playing out like she needed, and all she wanted was to allow this to break down the last vestigial shreds of reason left inside of them.

With his head spinning and the dizzy rushes of passion leaving him aimless and confused, all that Corrin could do was suck, and his treatment only hastened the rush of vocal greed and heat rising from Camilla's throat. She was shameless, noisy, and she appreciated everything he did, getting more vocal and more intense in her demands, savouring the way he serviced her and learning her way to wild pleasure as Nina's hand moved faster and faster. The pleasure was too much for Camilla, and she didn't resist the raw explosion of utter greed and hunger taking her in mad sweeps of desire through her body. She came hard and loud, unable to believe how good this all felt.

Cum flooded Corrin's mouth, the prince struggling to hold steady and take it all as he swallowed down every shot of cum splashing against the back of his throat. He didn't want to seem like a bad sibling, after all. He loved Camilla, and he showed it, letting her fill his mouth up and swallowing every drop of it down in completely hopeless reverence, amid groans from his writhing older sister, who was vocal as could be in appreciating his treatment.

"Fuck, that's amazing," she moaned. Camilla gripped Corrin's hair, and she didn't tug him down his cock, but only because she had something else in mind for him. "I like this. I want more!"

Camilla was too frantic and too swift for Corrin to keep track of how swiftly everything happened. With a hard shove, she drove her brother over the table, his pants coming down as she moved with the frenzy and desire of a woman completely out of control, and with a singular slam forward, buried most of her fat cock deep into her brother's virgin ass, muttering something about breeding him in her drunken stupor as she pounded forward and completely abandoned reason.

"Oh fuck," Nina whined, drawing away in utter delight, feeling her legs tremble as she watched Camilla fuck Corrin stupid. She hadn't expected it to go this well this quickly, but the unbearable fever and delight of seeing Camilla in action and watching this all break down so intensely had her overjoyed, winding up with a hunger and a delight much too vocal to contain.

"Camilla!" Corrin gasped. It was just about the only thing he could muster the sense and focus to say as he received the wild slams forward, stuffed full of cock, stretched out and pounded with a brutality that exceeded all reason. He didn't have the slightest idea how to handle all of it, but he also didn't have the power to do anything about it. Camilla's slams forward filled him up, and all he could do was take it, lying limp and drunk over the table as he received the brutal pounding of a lifetime and learned his way through pleasures so much mor frantic and overbearing than he'd been ready to take.

Noises of confusion spilled from Corrin's lips, and noises of drunken, dominant power from Camilla's. "Your ass hole is the perfect fit for my cock," she whined, holding tightly onto his hips as she pounded him. "You're such a cute, loving brother, and I'm going to love you by rearranging your guts and flooding them with cum." A beast had awoken inside of her, and now she was ready to push on for more, to see this strangeness through and savour the wicked, wild thrill of losing all control. Each back and forth motion of her hips was an erratic expression of the things she knew harder and messier with each pass, a brutality that drove Camilla to unspeakable depths of desire and need.

Nina jammed a hand down her pants. She couldn't for a moment ignore the desire, and masturbation felt like her only reasonable way to vent those feelings now, driven into a bizarre and baffled state of greed underlined by her hungers. "Fuck him harder. His hole belongs to you now. He's your bitch. Breed him." She said a million things, body and mind and mouth racing at a million miles an hour as he beheld this. She'd never thought that watching this would be so amazing, but she understood now that the passion and excitement of making this situation break down and driving them together ran deeper than she could have ever fathomed.

Camilla felt unstoppable. Raw and desperate in her demand for more, she wouldn’t slow down her thrusts for anything now, keeping up the brutal pace and showing off just how ready she was to make Corrin hers. Every slam forward made him groan harder, as she filled him up deep. She made good on her promise to rearrange his insides, and Corrin couldn't deal with any of it, the noises he made lingering in the space between confusion and ecstasy as he struggled to piece together what he felt. It didn't make a lot of sense to him, but he remained there, obedient, hanging in submission and letting these pleasures escalate as he accepted his sister's cock and accepted the twisted form of depraved love carrying her forward.

Hastier slams forward filled the room with as much noise as possible, the slap of flesh against flesh, the collision of Camilla's heavy balls against her brother's. Every wild moan and caress of senseless indulgence furthered the crazed needs shoving forward, and with singular intent, Camilla staked her claim in a way Corrin would never be able to fight, even if he wanted to. From now on, you're not only my brother!" Camilla shouted, and she left vague exactly what that meant, but as she slammed balls deep into his ass and let it all go, there wasn't much ambiguity in his mind about it.

The flood of hot, messy cum gushing into him pushed Corrin hard over the edge, and he came all over the table as the throbbing heat pushed his limits. He didn't understand it very well, but he knew he wanted it, giving up completely and accepting what was now too good to resist, shuddering and squirming through this haze and this surrender. He submitted fully. He had no choice but to. Every wild ecstasy lingered inside of him, and he understood above all else that he needed this.

Camilla held her cock deep inside of him, slumping down over her brother and holding him close against her. "Do you love me, Corrin?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Corrin said. It would have been an intimate moment, albeit one steeped in depravity, were it not for Nina's orgasmic cries from across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
